yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kosova
}} / }} Kosova |tam_adı = Kosova Cumhuriyeti / }} | adı = | tam_adı = Kosova Cumhuriyeti | bayrak_resmi = Flag of Kosovo.svg | arma_resmi = Coat_of_arms_of_Kosovo.svg | slogan = | ulusal_marş = Kosova Cumhuriyeti Millî Marşı (Europe)"Assembly approves Kosovo anthem" b92.net 11 Haziran 2008 tarihli haber | kraliyet_marşı = | diğer_sembol_adı = | diğer_sembol_resmi = | harita_resmi = Europe-Kosovo.svg | harita_açıklaması = Kosova (koyu yeşil) - Sırbistan (koyu gri) | harita2_resmi = | harita2_açıklaması = | başkent = | latd= 42 | latm= 40 | latNS = N | longd= 21 | longm= 10 | longEW = E | en_büyük_şehir = başkent | en_büyük_yerleşim = | en_büyük_yerleşim_tipi = | resmî_diller = Arnavutça, Sırpça | bölgesel_diller = Türkçe, Romanca, Boşnakça | dil_tipi = | diller = | etnik_gruplar = | etnik_grup_yılı = | milliyet = 92% Arnavut 8% Diğer(Sırp, Boşnak, Gorani, Türk, Aşkali, Mısırlı)The World Factbook | yönetim_biçimi = Parlamenter cumhuriyet | yönetici_unvanı1 = Devlet Başkanı | yönetici_adı1 = Atifete Jahjaga | yönetici_unvanı2 = Başbakan | yönetici_adı2 = Haşim Taçi (PDK) | yönetici_unvanı3 = BM Kosova (UNMIK) Özel Temsilcisi | yönetici_adı3 = Lamberto Zannier (BM) | yönetici_unvanı4 = | yönetici_adı4 = | yönetici_unvanı5 = | yönetici_adı5 = | olay1 = BMGK 1244 | olay1_tarihi = 10 Haziran 1999 | olay2 = ABKHM | olay2_tarihi = 16 Şubat 2008 | olay3 = Bağımsızlık İlanı | olay3_tarihi = 17 Şubat 2008 | olay4 = | olay4_tarihi = | olay5 = | olay5_tarihi = | olay6 = | olay6_tarihi = | olay7 = | olay7_tarihi = | olay8 = | olay8_tarihi = | olay9 = | olay9_tarihi = | yüzölçümü_sırası = | yüzölçümü = 10.887 | yüzölçümü_milkare = 4.212 | yüzölçümü_dipnotu = Kosova Yüzölçümü Bilgisi The World Factbook | su_yüzdesi = bilinmiyor | yüzölçümü2 = | yüzölçümü2_açıklaması = | FR_dipnot2 = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_milkare = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_sırası = | FR_dipnot3 = | kadastro_yüzölçümü = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_milkare = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus = 2.000.000Kosova’nın nüfus bilgileri konusunda kaynaklarda 1.9 ila 2.4 milyon arasında değişen rakamlar zikredilmektedir. Kesin bilgiler mevcut değildir. 1991 yılındaki nüfus sayımında Kosova nüfusu 1,956,196 olarak kaydedilmiştir. bk.: UNMIK: Kosova Nüfus Bilgileri ve Tahminleri * Gail Warrander / Verena Knaus, Kosovo, Bradt, 2007, ISBN-10: 1 84162 199 4 ISBN-13: 978 1 84162 199 9, s. 2 | tahmini_nüfus_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus_tarihi = 2010 | sayım_nüfusu = 1.956.196 | sayım_nüfusu_sırası = | sayım_nüfusu_tarihi = 1991 | FR_dipnot = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_tarihi = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_sırası = | FR_metropol_nüfusu = | FR_metropol_nüfusu_sırası = | FR_dipnot5 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu = 200 | nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare = 490 | nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_dipnotu = | GSYİH_SAGP = | GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_SAGP_yılı = | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP = | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük = $5.352 milyar | GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük_yılı = 2009 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük = $2,965 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | Gini = | Gini_sırası = | Gini_yılı = | Gini_kategorisi = | İGE = | İGE_sırası = | İGE_sırası = | İGE_kategorisi = | para_birimi = Avro2 (€) | para_birimi_kodu = EUR | zaman_dilimi = CET | utc = +1 | yaz_zaman_dilimi = CEST | yaz_utc = +2 | takvim = | trafik_akışı = sağ | cctld = | ISO_3166_kodu = | telefon_kodu = +3813 | harita3_resmi = | harita3_açıklaması = | dipnotlar = | dipnot1 = Üst kimlik adıdır. Herhangi bir etnisiteyi belirtmez. | dipnot2 = Tek taraflı bir katılımdır. Kosova, Eurozone resmî üyesi değildir. | dipnot3 = Resmî olarak +381. Mobil hat şirketleri +377 (Monako); +386 (Slovenya) kodlarını kullanmaktadırlar. | dipnot4 = | dipnot5 = | dipnot6 = | dipnot7 = }} Kosova veya Kosova Cumhuriyeti (Arnavutça: Kosova veya Kosovë; Republika e Kosovës; Sırpça: Косово / Kosovo; Република Косово / Republika Kosovo; Türkçe Kosova veya Kosova Cumhuriyeti), Balkanlar'da, Sırbistan, Karadağ, Makedonya ve Arnavutluk devletlerine sınırı olan,1999 ile 2008 yılları arasında Birleşmiş Milletler idaresinde bir bölge olan Kosova 17 Şubat 2008 tarihinde tek taraflı olarak bağımsızlığını ilan etti.CNNTürk Haberi (17 Şubat 2008) Dünyanın son bağımsız ülkesi sıfatı, Karadağ'dan Kosova'ya geçti. Kosova'da bağımsızlık ilanının ardından, denetim, Birleşmiş Milletler'den Avrupa Birliği'ne geçti. Kosova ile Sırbistan arasındaki özerk bölge sınırı, devlet sınırı oldu. Kosova'daki Avrupa Birliği temsilciliği, bundan sonra Uluslararası Sivil Temsilcilik adı altında hizmet vereceğini açıkladı. Böylece Birleşmiş Milletler'in de 1999 yılından bu yana Kosova'da üstlendiği yönetim sona ermiş oldu. Kosova'da Avrupa Birliği ülkelerinden 1900 polis ve yargı mensubu görev yapacak. Kosova bu şekilde Avrupa'nın 50. ülkesi olmuştur. HaberTürk Haberi (17 Şubat 2008) Kosova'nın Tanınması Kosova'yı ilk tanıyan ülke Kosta Rika, ikinci ülke Amerika Birleşik Devletleri olmuştur. Türkiye, Arnavutluk, İngiltere ve Afganistan da Kosova'yı tanıyan ilk ülkelerdendir. Bu bağımsızlığı tanımayacağını ilan eden Yunanistan, Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti, Sırbistan ve Rusya´ya göre burası hâlen Sırbistan’a bağlı özerk bir bölgedir. Bağımsızlık ilanı sonrasında Kosova'yı tanıyan ülkeler arasına Japonya, Macaristan ve Hırvatistan da katılmıştır. En son Umman 4 Şubat 2011 tarihinde Kosova'nın 17 Şubat 2008’de tek taraflı olarak ilan ettiği bağımsızlığını resmen tanıyan 75. ülke olmuştur. 4 Şubat 2011 itibarıyla, Kosova Cumhuriyeti, 75 ülke tarafından tanınan bir cumhuriyettir. Bu tanıma süreci sürekli gelişerek devam edecek bir seyir izlemektedir. İklim ve Coğrafya 250px|thumb|left|Balkanlar’da Kosova’nın konumu Kosova 10.887 km2lik alana, 2 milyonun civarında bir nüfusa sahiptir. Kuzeybatısında Karadağ, kuzey ve doğusunda Sırbistan, güneyinde Makedonya ve güneybatısında Arnavutluk bulunmaktadır. En büyük yerleşim merkezi başkent Priştine'dir. Koordinatları 42,6394 (42°38'21.840"K) kuzey enlemi ve 21,0961 (21°5'45.960"D) doğu boylamıdır. Kosova'nın iklimi karasal iklimdir. Kışları soğuk ve kar yağışlıdır; yazları ise sıcak ve kurak geçer. Kosova topraklarının büyük bir kısmı dağlık arazidir. Makedonya sınırı boyunca Şar Dağları uzanmaktadır. Burada kış turizmi faaliyetleri yapılmaktadır. Brezoviça en önemli kış turizmi yerleşkelerinden birisidir. Kosova dağları çok yüksek ve dik yamaçlara sahiptir. 2656 m ile Ceraviça zirvesi ülkenin en yüksek doruğudur. Dreniça, Karaleva gibi kasabalar, bu bölgenin yüksek yamaçlarında kurulmuş yerleşim birimleridir. Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nin güneybatısında Arnavutluk Alpleri uzanmaktadır. Kuzeyinde ise Kopaonik Dağları bulunmaktadır. Kosova Tarihi Eski Tarih left|thumb|250px|1875-1878 yıllarında Kosova Vilayeti thumb|250px|1881-1912 yıllarında Kosova Vilayeti Roma İmparatorluğu’nun zamanında Kosova bölgesi adlandırmalarından biri "Dardania" idi. “Dardania” adlı bu küçük yönetim bölgesinin, bugünkü Kosova topraklarıyla kesiştiği mevkileri vardır. Dardania, "Moesia Superior" adlı eyaletin içindeki küçük bir bölgenin adı idi. Günümüzde Kosova'da Dardanlara ait olduğu düşünülen bazı kalıntılara rastlanmıştır. Kosova'da yaşayan Arnavutların çoğu, kendilerinin Dardanlar ve İlirlerin vârisleri olduklarına inanır. Bu teorinin kanıtı olarak da; insan yapısı, aynı kültür ve dilin konuşulması fikirleri belirtilir. Dardanlar yapı olarak güçlü ve sert insanlar olarak izah ediliyor. Roma İmparatorluğu devrinde ve bu imparatorluğunun ikiye ayrılması sonrasında Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu sınırları içinde kalan (3. ve 4. yüzyıl) Kosova muhitinde Hun, Avar, Bulgar, Peçenek, Uz gibi kavimlerin geçici ve kalıcı yerleşmeleri de söz konusu olmuştur. Slavların bölgeye gelişleri ise, 7. yüzyıldan sonra olmuştur. M. S. 5. yüzyılda Hunların bilhassa Attila önderliğinde birleşerek oluşturdukları devlet döneminde Balkanlar (Kosova’yı da içine alacak şekilde), Hunların geçici ve kalıcı iskânlarına sahne olmuştur.Prof.Dr. İbrahim Kafesoğlu, Türk Millî Kültürü, Ötüken, İstanbul 2003 ISBN 975-437-236-5 6. yüzyılda Tuna'nın kuzeyine yerleşen Avarlar, buraya doğru ilerlemişlerdir. Bu devrin dil ve kültür kalıntılarına dair arkeolojik buluntular, Balkanlar’ın çeşitli bölgelerinde vardır. Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu zamanında Doğu Roma (Bizans) ordusunda ve Doğu Roma topraklarının uçlarına (ki Kosova bölgesi uçlara yakındır) Türk boyları özellikle yerleştirilmiştir. Bundaki amaç, sınır güvenliği, ordu ihtiyacı ve bu boyların merkezden uzak tutulmasıydı. Bugün Kosova’nın Gora bölgesinin dağlık arazisinde rastlanan kayalara kazınmış hâldeki damga şekillerinin, Osmanlı öncesi Türk izlerinden biridir. Bu şekillere dair yapılan dilsel incelemeler, bunların Göktürk Alfabesinin şekilleriyle olan yakınlığına işaret etmektedir. Kosova, Bizans'ın zayıfladığı dönemlerde Bulgarların ve Sırpların egemenliğine girmiştir. Kosova, Bizans'ın zayıfladığı dönemlerde Bulgarların ve Sırpların egemenliğine girmiştir. Arnavut Birliği 1444'te Arnavut ve Karadağ prenslikleri Balkanlar'daki Osmanlı yayılmasına karşı bir askeri savunma birliği oluşturdular. Birliğin kurucusu Arnavut Kruya Prensi Gjergj Kastrioti (İskender Bey) oldu. Katolik beyi Gjergj Kastrioti , bir zamanlar Osmanlı devşirmesi olduğu ve Osmanlı ordu bürokrasisinde yer aldığı için İskender Bey adıyla anılmaktadır. Katolik Kastrioti şahsiyeti adı ve kimliği altında günümüzde modern Arnavut kimliği ve milliyetçiliği oluşturulmaya çalışılmaktadır. Bu kimlik de Osmanlı devrinden yakın devirlere kadar gelen Arnavut kimliğiyle örtüşmemektedir. Birlik Venedik Cumhuriyeti tarafından da desteklendi. Mart 1444'te İskender Bey o zaman Venedik hâkimiyetindeki liman şehri Lezha (Alessio)'da bölgenin en önemli prenslikleri olan Thopia, Muzaka, Ballsha ve Crnojevic aileleriyle bu birliği kurdu. Daha ufak diğer kuzey Arnavut aşiretleri de bu birliğe katıldılar. Osmanlılara karşı mücadele için kendi aralarındaki anlaşmazlıkları bir tarafa bıraktılar. İskender Bey birliğin komutanlığına seçildi. Alınan siyasî kararlarda bütün birlik üyelerinin kabul etmesi şartı vardı. 1444'te İskender Bey, Osmanlı ordusunu Torviol Ovası'nda yenmeyi başardı. 1450'de Kruya'yı kuşatan Osmanlı birlikleri kuşatmayı kaldırmak zorunda kaldılar. 1451'de İskender Bey Napoli Krallığı ile bir ittifak kurdu. 1452'de Osmanlı ordusu Mokrica ve Meçadi'de yenildi. 1453'te İstanbul'un fethi üzerine Arnavutlar, Napoli, Venedik, Papalık ve Macaristan Krallarından maddî yardım almaya başladılar. 1462'ye kadar Arnavutlar her yıl Osmanlı ordusunu püskürtüyor, ama ertesi yıl Osmanlılar tekrar aynı güçle geliyorlardı. 1460 ve 1463'te yapılan ateşkesler dışında Arnavut-Osmanlı savaşı hiç durmadan sürdü. 1462'de İskender Bey önemli bir şehir olan Ohri'yi almayı başardı. 1466'da Kruya'nın ikinci kuşatması da Arnavut Birliği'nce engellendi. Fakat aynı yıl Osmanlılar Shkumbin Vadisi'nde Elbasan Kalesi'ni kurmayı başardılar. 1467'de Kruya'nın üçüncü kuşatması da birlikçe engellendi. 1468'de İskender Bey'in ölümüyle Lezha Ligi zayıflamaya başladı. Venedik'in yardımıyla Kuzey Arnavutlar Osmanlılarla mücadele etmeyi sürdürdüler, ancak Venedik yönetimindeki İşkodra 1479'da Osmanlılarca fetholununca, Arnavut direnişi sona ermese de zayıfladı. Bundan sonra bölgenin tamamı Osmanlı hâkimiyetine girdi. Osmanlı Dönemi 1389-1913 yılları arasında Kosova, Osmanlı-Türk hâkimiyetinde kaldı. Kosova'nın çok önemli batı-doğu ticaret yolları üzerinde bulunması nedeniyle, Osmanlı yönetimi Venedik'in de kontroluna yakın olan bölgenin geri kalan kısımlarının aksine yoğun bir devşirme-İslamlaştırma politikasını Kosova'da uyguladı. Kosova bölgesinde Osmanlı devlet yönetimiyle beraber, Roma devrinden beri sürekli olarak sağlanamayan düzenlilik sağlanmıştır. Bölge, Osmanlı öncesinde buralarda yaşayan Müslüman olmayan Türklerle, Osmanlı Devleti ile beraber artan Müslüman Oğuz Türkleriyle Türklük açısından iyice yoğun nüfuslu bir hâle geldi. 1912 yılı civarlarıyla beraber Osmanlı hükümranlığının kalktığı zamana kadar Kosova’da Türkçe, genel kültürel dil kimliğindeydi. Zaten bölgedeki Türk nüfusu da bunu sağlayan önemli sebeplerin başında geliyordu. Bölgenin Türk olmayan halkları, Türkçe ile hem dinî yönden hem kültürel yönden iyice geliştiler. Bunun neticesinde de Kosova ve çevresi, Osmanlı Devleti’nin önemli bölgelerindendi. Osmanlı idaresi, bölgede yaşayan Arnavutlara, Sırplara da herhangi bir zorlama uygulamadı. Özellikle Arnavutlar, kültürel yönden sıkıntılar yaşamadılar ve bugünlerine geldiler. Arnavutlar, Balkan Savaşlarına kadar Osmanlı Devleti’ne bağlı, kendilerini Türklerden pek ayırmayan bir halk kimliğindeyken, özellikle 1800’lerin ikinci yarısında artan bir eğilimle Osmanlı algısından kısmî kopma istek ve tepkilerini geliştirmeye başladılar. Bunda, Hıristiyan Batı dünyasının ayrılıkçı kışkırtmaları ön planda olmuştur. Bu kopma eğilimi Arnavutluk devletinin kurulmasıyla son hâle geldi. Bugün Kosova’da Arnavutlarla Türklerin ortak yaşayışlarındaki sıcak ilişkiler ve samimiyet de gizli veya açık düşmanlıklar da o dönemlerin ürünleridir.Sacit Kutlu, Milliyetçilik ve Emperyalizm Yüzyılında Balkanlar ve Osmanlı Devleti, İstanbul Bilgi Üniversitesi Yay., İstanbul 2007 ISBN 975-6176-95-5 1878 Rus - Osmanlı Savaşı sonrası Sırplar Kosova'da hak iddia etmeye başladılar. Bu devir, Sırpların bağımsız Sırbistan çabalarının meyve verdiği bir devirdir. I. Kosova Savaşı Kosova, I. Murat zamanında 1389 I. Kosova Savaşı’ndan sonra Osmanlı Devleti topraklarına tam olarak katıldı. 5 asırdan fazla Osmanlı idaresinde kalan bölge, 1912'de I. Balkan Savaşı sırasında Sırbistan'ın eline geçti. Sırpların genel algısının Kosova’yı kendi ırklarının önemli yerlerinden biri saymasının sebebinde, I. Kosova Savaşının etkisi çok büyüktür. 1371’de Çirmen’de elde edilen zafer, Balkanlar’ın içlerine doğru ilerleyişin kapılarını açmış olmasına rağmen, Balkanlar’da Osmanlı hâkimiyetini belirleyecek olan hadise, Birinci Kosova Savaşı olmuştur. 28 Haziran 1389’da cereyan eden Birinci Kosova Savaşı’nda Osmanlı’nın karşısında yenik düşen Hıristiyan ittifakının liderliğini, Osmanlı güçleri tarafından öldürülen Sırp Prens Lazar Hrebelyanoviç yapmıştı. Birinci Kosova Savaşı’nı kazanmış gibi davranan Sırplar, 28 Haziran tarihini en kutsal günleri arasında saymakta ve “Vidovdan” adı altında kutlamaktadırlar. Kosova Savaşı ve Etkisi thumb|250px|1. Kosova Savaşı konulu bir resim Birinci Kosova Savaşı’nın Sırp toplumunun psikolojisine yarattığı etki ise yıllarca değil, geliştirilen mitoloji ve efsaneler sayesinde yüzyıllarca sürmektedir. Her şeyden önce Prens Lazar, Sırp Ortodoks Kilisesi tarafından tanrısallaştırılmıştır. Mevcut mitolojiye göre, Birinci Kosova Savaşı’nın arifesinde bir melek Lazar’a seslenerek, “fani çarlık” ile “ilahi çarlık” arasında bir seçim yapmasını istemiştir. Sırplara göre Lazar ilahi çarlığı seçmiştir. Dahası, Lazar ile İsa arasında benzerliklerin kurulduğu da görülmektedir. Genel olarak 1. Kosova Savaşı ve bu savaşta yer alan karakterler hakkındaki Sırp yorumları, Hıristiyan mitolojisindeki olaylar ve karakterlerle karışmıştır. İşte bu sebepten dolayı, Sırplar kendine “ilahi millet” sıfatını yakıştırmaktadır. Diğer taraftan, Türklere karşı yürütülen Kosova Savaşı hakkında yazılan destansı halk şiirleri, en iyi bilinen ve en güzel kabul edilen şiirlerdir. Bütün bunlar ise, Sırpların Kosova’ya “Sırbistan’ın Kudüs’ü”, “Sırp dini değerlerinin ve Sırp medeniyetinin beşiği” gözüyle bakmasına yol açmıştır. Sırp milletinin şuurunda Birinci Kosova Savaşı, tarihlerinin en önemli olayı olarak yaşamaktadır. Sırplar bu savaş hakkında, okula başlamadan önce, dedelerinden öğrenmektedirler. Sırp devleti daha önce parçalanmış olmasına rağmen, Sırp ve Karadağlılar, söz konusu savaşı, Orta Çağ Sırp Devletinin ölümüne ve “Sırpların Türklerce köleleştirilmesine” yol açan savaş olarak hatırlamaktadırlar. Bu yüzden Sırplar ve Karadağlılar, Birinci Kosova Savaşı’nın intikamını yüzyıllar boyunca Balkanlar’daki Müslümanlardan almaktadırlar. Tam tarihi bile tartışmalı olan Birinci Kosova Savaşı hakkında kesin olarak bilinenler, çatışmaların şiddetli geçtiği, iki tarafın da ağır kayıplar verdiği, Sultan I. Murad ile Prens Lazar’ın öldüğüdür. Murad ile Lazar’ın tam olarak nasıl ve ne zaman öldükleri hakkında da kesin bilgi yoktur. 18. yüzyıldan itibaren soy ismi “Obiliç” olarak anılmaya başlayan Miloş Kobiloviç (Kobiliç) tarafınca şehit edildiği düşünülen Sultan I. Murad’ın yerine oğlu Bayezid, Lazar’ın yerine ise küçük oğlu Stefan Lazareviç geçmiştir. Annesi Kraliçe Militsa’nın nasihatine uyan Lazareviç, sonradan Osmanlı’ya bağlanmayı kabul etmiştir. Sırplar Osmanlı’dan tam bağımsızlığı ancak 1878 yılında elde edebilmişlerdir.Erhan Türbedar (ASAM Balkan Masası Uzmanı), Balkanlar'daki Türk ve Müslüman Varlığının Sembolü, Sayı: 3, Yel dergisi, İzmir 2007, s. 19 Osmanlı Döneminin Sonu 30 Mayıs 1913 Londra Antlaşması ile Kosova Vilayeti, Sırbistan Krallığı’na bırakıldı. Kısa bir zaman sonra bölge, yeni kurulan Yugoslavya Krallığı’nın (ilk adıyla Sırp-Hırvat-Sloven Krallığı) sınırları içinde yer aldı.İslam Ansiklopedisi, Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı, Ankara 2002, s. 219-220 Yugoslavya Dönemi Sırp, Hırvat ve Sloven Krallığı’nın kısa hükümranlığından sonra II. Dünya Savaşı sırasında İtalya'nın Almanya'ya teslim olması üzerine Tito tarafından kurulan meclisçe Yugoslavya 1945 yılında ilan edildi ve monarşi yıkıldı. Bu olaydan sonra Kosova; Yugoslavya'ya bağlı bir eyalet statüsüne geçti. SSCB'nin çöküşü ile dağılmaya başlayan ülkeler arasına Yugoslavya da katıldı. Yugoslavya 1992 yılında özerk bölgelerinin bağımsızlığını ilan etmesi ile dağılmaya başladı. Hırvatistan, Bosna Hersek, Slovenya, Makedonya bağımsızlığını ilan etti. Bosna Hersek’in Yugoslavya’dan bağımsızlığını kazanması sırasında yaşanan eşitliksiz savaş ve Sırp katliamları, Yugoslavya’nın parçalanması sürecindeki en büyük olaylardan biriydi. Kosova bu süreçte, Sırp baskısı ve askeri müdahaleleri sonucunda bağımsızlığına kavuşamadı. 1995 yılında Sırp ordusu Kosova'ya girdi ve birçok sivilin öldürülmesine sebep oldu. 1999 yılındaki NATO Müdahalesi ile Kosova, Sırbistan idaresinden koparıldı. Karadağ’ın da bağımsız olmasıyla Yugoslavya yapısı sadece bir anı hâline dönüşmüş ve 2002 yılında resmî varlığını kaybeden Yugoslavya Federal Cumhuriyeti, gayri resmî varlığını da kaybetmiştir. Kosova'nın Bağımsızlık İlanı ve Uluslararası Ortam 500px|thumb|Kosova’yı tanıyan ülkeler ABD, NATO ve AB, Kosova'nın bağımsızlığını tanıma konusunda hemfikirdir. 2008'in Şubat ayının 17'sinde tek taraflı bağımsızlık ilan edildi. Rusya, Yunanistan, Kıbrıs Rum Kesimi, Sırbistan, İspanya ve Azerbaycan, bağımsızlığa karşı çıkan devletlerdir. Kıbrıs Rum Kesimi ve Yunanistan'ın bağımsızlığa karşı çıkma nedeni, Kosova'nın, KKTC için bir örnek olmasıdır. Azerbaycan, Ermeniler tarafından işgal edilen ve (Ermenistan dâhil) tanınmayan "Dağlık Karabağ Cumhuriyeti"ne örnek teşkil edeceği için Kosova'nın bağımsızlığına karşı çıkıyor. İspanya ise toprakları içinde özerk durumda bulunan Bask Ülkesi ve Katalonya'nın benzer şekilde bağımsızlık ilan etmesinden korktuğu için Kosova'nın bağımsızlığını tanımıyor. Rusya'nın mazereti ise tam tersine, batılı devletlerin diğer yeni bağımsız olan ülkeleri (Abhazya, Güney Osetya, Kuzey Kıbrıs vb.) tanımadıkları için uyguladıkları çifte standart. Rusya devlet başkanı Putin, KKTC'nin 40 yıldır tanınmadığı hâlde batılı devletlerin Kosova'yı hemen bağımsız hâle getirmelerini sağladıkları için batılı devletleri "ikiyüzlü" olarak nitelendirmiştir ve "Bundan utanmalısınız..." demiştir. Kosova, 17 Şubat 2008 pazar günü bağımsızlığını ilan etmiştir. Kosova'nın bağımsızlığının Bosna-Hersek sınırları içerisinde bulunan Sırp Cumhuriyeti'nin bağımsızlık taleplerinin artmasına ve Sırbistan içerisinde bulunan Voyvodina özerk bölgesindeki etnik istikrarsızlığın artarak sürmesine yol açması beklenmektedir. Yunanistan ise Makedonya bölgesindeki bağımsızlık taleplerinin şiddetlenmesinden endişe etmektedir. KKTC'nin başarılı bir dış politika ile bağımsızlık yolunda önemli bir adım atması da beklenenler arasındadır. Balkan Haritası Yine Değişti: Karadağ'ın bağımsızlığının stratejik değerlendirmesi, T.UyarBalkanizasyon Devam Ediyor: Kosova'nın bağımsızlığının stratejik değerlendirmesi, T.Uyar Dilsel ve Etnik Yapı Resmî Diller ve Konuşulan Diller Kosova Cumhuriyeti'nin resmî dilleri Arnavutça ve Sırpçadır. Bunun yanında, Kosova Anayasası’nda Türkçe, Boşnakça ve Romca (veya Romanca) da belediyeler statüsünde resmî dil hüviyeti elde edebilir. Bu ek diller içinde Türkçenin birçok belediyede resmiyeti söz konusudur. Resmî diller dışında Gora bölgesinde Goralılar tarafından kullanılan dil, “Boşnakça ile Makedonca arasında” şeklinde tarif edilmektedir. Kosova’da Arnavutça son dönemlerle beraber kullanılma oranını arttırmıştır. Bunda, bağımsızlıkla beraber Kosova’da resmî dil statüsüne sahip olması da önemli bir etkendir. Arnavutçaya 1000 yıldan fazla Doğu Roma (Bizans) yönetimi sonucu Latince ve Yunanca ve ayrıca 500 yılı aşkın Osmanlı yönetimi sonucu Türkçe sözler girmiştir. Arnavutlar, Kosova’nın geneline yayılmış bir hâldedirler. Ancak, nüfus oranı olarak ağırlıklı yapıda Kosova’nın orta ve doğu kesimlerinde yerleşiktirler. Kosova’da köy nüfusunun büyük kısmı Arnavut etnisitesine aittir. Sırpçanın Kosova’da resmiyeti vardır. Kosova’da ikinci resmî dil olarak Sırpçanın yer almasının sebebi Kosova Sırplarına, Birleşmiş Milletler tarafından özel azınlık hakları verilmesidir. Ayrıca, bu durumun siyasî boyutları ve kültürel derinlikleri de vardır. Bugün Kosova’da, 1999 yılındaki savaş sonrasında yaşayan Sırpların nüfusu, eski oranın çok altındadır. Günümüzde Kosovalı Sırplar, Kosova’da özellikle Prizren yakınlarında Brezoviça dağlık bölgesinde birkaç köyde; Priştine yakınlarındaki birkaç köyde ve Kuzey Mitroviça’da; Kosova’nın kuzeyinde yaşamaktadırlar. Türkçe bugün Kosova’da, Prizren, Mamuşa, Priştine, Mitroviça, Vıçıtırın, Gilan belediyelerinde resmî statüye sahiptir.http://www.haberler.com/kosova-nin-gilan-sehrinde-turkce-resmi-dil-oldu-haberi/ İHA Kaynaklı HaberAGİT Implementation of the Law on the Use of Languages by Kosovo Municipalities Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nin resmî dillerinden biri olması çalışma ve tartışmaları henüz bir sonuç vermemiştir. Kosova’da Türkler, genelde güney, güneydoğu ve doğuda ağırlıkla yaşasa da dağınık bir hâlde bütün Kosova’da yerleşmişlerdir. Bu dağınıklık özellikle Kosova’nın kuzeyine doğru yayılan bölgelerde yaşayan Türkler için, asimilasyon neticesinde nüfus oranlarında azalma tehlikesini doğurmaktadır. Kosova Türkleri, Müslümandır ve Kosova’da yaşayan Arnavutların çoğu da Müslüman inancına sahiptir. Bu sebeple söz konusu iki grup ve bunlara eklemlene bilecek Goralı, Torbeş ve Boşnaklar, dinî yönden asimilasyona açık hâle gelebilmektedirler. Zaten Kosova’da 250.000 gibi bir Türkçe konuşuru rakamının zikredilmesine rağmen, bugün Kosova’da ne kadar Türk’ün yaşadığı tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Türkler bugün Kosova’da daha yoğun bir şekilde Prizren, Mamuşa, Priştine, Gilan, Doburçan, Yanova, Vıçıtırın, Mitroviça ve İpek yerleşim bölgelerinde yaşamaktadırlar. Kosova Anayasası’nda Diller Etnik Durum |caption = source }} thumb|295px|Kosova'nın tahminî etnik haritası Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nde yaşayan etnik gruplar, en geniş tanım ve tabirleri ile, Arnavutlar, Türkler, Sırplar, Boşnaklar, Romlar, Goralılar, Torbeşler, Aşkalilerdir. Bu isimlendirmelerden bazıları büyük, bazıları da küçük bir topluluğu belirtir. Söz konusu etnik grupların nüfus oranları tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Ülkede 1999 yılı öncesinde ve özellikle 1999 ile beraber sürekli bir değişkenlik gösteren demografik durumlar, bu muğlaklığı doğurmuştur. Ülkeden ayrılanlar, ülkeye gelenler, kimlik gelgitleri gibi etkenlere, uzun süreden beri Kosova’da etnik yapı bilgisine yönelik nüfus sayımı yapılmamasını da eklemek gerekir. Şimdilik Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nde %85-90 civarı Arnavut, %3-4 Sırp, %3-4 Türk ve diğer halklar şeklinde bir oran öne sürülmektedir. Arnavutlarla yakın aile ilişkileri gibi ilişkiler sebebiyle Türkler, Kosova’daki nüfus oranları konusunda en karışık rakamlarla belirtilen etnik gruptur. Kosova Türklerinin bugünkü nüfus sayısı en az 60.000 olarak düşünülmektedir. Yugoslavya döneminde yapılan nüfus sayımlarına göre Kosova Türklerinin sayısı sürekli 12.500 olarak gösterilmiştir. 1999 yılındaki Kosova Operasyonundan sonra Birleşmiş Milletler denetiminde, Avrupa Güvenlik ve İşbirliği Teşkilatı (AGİT) tarafından yapılan nüfus kayıtlarında Kosova vatandaşlarının millî mensubiyetinden ziyade konuştukları diller sorulmuştur. Bu verilere göre, Kosova’da yaklaşık 250.000 kişinin Türkçe konuştuğu kaydedilmiştir. Kosova Demokratik Türk Partisi’nin geçen ve bir önceki seçimlerde ortalama 8.000 oy aldığı göz önünde bulundurulduğunda bu sayının en düşük ortalamayla 30 – 35 bin arasında değiştiği tahmin edilebilir. Ayrıca, siyasî tercihlerinde çeşitli sebeplerden dolayı Kosova Demokratik Türk Partisi’ne oy vermeyen Türkleri ve kültürel, hayatî sebeplerle Türk zümresiyle irtibatı zayıflayan Kosovalı Türkleri de hesaba katmak gerekir. Yine Kosova’daki Türk Sivil Toplum Örgütlerinin, KDTP’nin ve basın yayın kuruluşlarının kayıtlarına göre bu sayının 60.000 civarında olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Bütün etken ve sebepleri de katıp düşünüldüğünde rakamın 100.000’in üstüne çıkabileceği görülebilecektir. 1989 yılına kadar resmî dil olarak kabul edilen Türkçe, 1999 yılından sonra BM önderliğindeki uluslararası güç tarafından resmiyetten kaldırılmıştır. Hükümet ve Siyasi Yapı Hükümet Kosova Cumhuriyeti, parlamenter temsilî demokrasi ile yönetilir. Yürütme erki, Kosova başbakanının liderliğindeki Kosova hükümeti tarafından sağlanır. Siyaset Kosova’da Arnavut ve Sırpların siyasî arenada birden çok partileri vardır. Türkler iki (2010 itibarıyla) ve Goralılar tek parti ile siyasi düzlemde temsil edilmektedirler. Kosova Türklerinin tek siyasî temsilcisi 2010 yılında dek Kosova Demokratik Türk Partisi olmuştur. KDTP, 1990 yılından itibaren çok partili sisteme geçişle Kosova Türklerini siyasi arenada temsil etmektedir. Savaştan sonra 3 dönem genel seçimlerde milletvekili elde eden KDTP, 2008’de de mecliste milletvekili, bakan ve de bakan yardımcılığı ile temsil edilmiştir. 2010 yılında KDTP’nin yanında Kosova Türk Birliği Partisi de siyasi arenaya katılmış ve 2010 genel seçimlerinde de yer almıştır. İdari Yapı Kosova’nın günümüzde idari durumu tek yapılı değildir. İdari yapılardan biri, Şubat 2008 itibarıyla tek taraflı bağımsızlığını ilan eden Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nin idari yapılanmasıdır. Bir diğeri, NATO’nun bölgedeki yönetiminin (UNMIK) kabul ettiği yapılanmadır. Üçüncü idari yapılanma, Kosova üzerinde hâlen hak iddia edip kendi toprakları içinde kabul eden Sırbistan Cumhuriyeti’nin idari yapılanmasıdır. İller 330px|thumb|Kosova Cumhuriyeti il ve belediye sınırları Yunik, Mamuşa, Elezhan, Graçaniça, Ranilug, Parteş, Klokot belediyeleri, bağımsızlık sonrası süreçte, iç anlaşmazlıkları çözmek amacıyla, uluslararası kurumların da inisiyatifleriyle oluşturulmuş yeni belediyelerdir. Bu sınırlarda değişiklik ihtimalleri vardır. 330px|thumb|Kosova siyasi haritası Kosova Cumhuriyeti’nin 7 ili vardır. Bunlar Yakova, Prizren, Ferizovik, Gilan, Priştine, Mitroviça ve İpek’tir. Belediye Merkezleri (Resmî sıraya göredir. Parantez içindeki şekilleri sırayla Arnavutça / Sırpça şekillerdir.) * 1 Deçan (Deçan / Dečani) * 2 Yakova (Gjakova / Đakovica) * 3 Glogovaç (Gllogoc / Glogovac) * 4 Gilan (Gjilan / Gnjilane) * 5 Dragaş (Sharri / Dragaš) * 6 İstok (Istog / Istok) * 7 Kaçanik (Kaçaniku / Kačanik) * 8 Klina (Klina / Klina) * 9 Kosova Ovası (Fushë Kosova / Kosovo Polje) * 10 Kameniçe (Kamenicë / Kosovska Kamenica) * 11 Mitroviça (Mitrovica / Kosovska Mitrovica) * 12 Leposaviç (Albaniku / Leposavić) * 13 Liplan (Lipjani / Lipljan) * 14 Nobırda (Artana / Novo Brdo) * 15 Kastriot (Kastrioti / Obilić) * 16 Rahofça (Rahovec / Orahovac) * 17 İpek (Pejë / Peć) * 18 Poduyeva (Besiana / Podujevo) * 19 Priştine (Prishtina / Priština) * 20 Prizren (Prizren / Prizren) * 21 Skenderay (Skënderaj / Srbica) * 22 Ştimle (Shtime / Štimlje) * 23 Ştırpçe (Shtërpca / Štrpce) * 24 Suvareka (Theranda / Suva Reka * 25 Ferizovik (Ferizaji / Uroševac) * 26 Viti (Vitia / Vitina) * 27 Vıçıtırın (Vushtrri / Vučitrn) * 28 Zubin Potok (Zubin Potoku / Zubin Potok) * 29 Zveçan (Zveçan / Zvečan) * 30 Malişova (Malisheva / Mališevo) * 31 Yunik (Junik / Junik) * 32 Mamuşa (Mamusha / Mamuša) * 33 Elezhan (Hani i Elezit / Đeneral Jankovič) * 34 Graçaniça (Graçanice / Gračanica) * 35 Ranilug (Ranillug / Ranilug) * 36 Parteş (Parteshi / Parteš) * 37 Klokot (Kllokot / Klokot) Şehirler * Priştine: 550.000 * Prizren: 220.776 * İpek: 170.000 * Ferizovik: 160.000 * Gilan: 130.000 * Poduyeva: 131.300 * Yakova: 127.156 * Mitroviça: 110.310 * Vıçıtırın: 106.000 Galeri Dosya:Kosovo_government.jpg|Priştine’deki hükümet binası Dosya:Prizen kosovo.jpg|Prizren’in kaleden görünümü Dosya:Erzengelkloster2.jpg|Prizren yakınında Sırp manastırı Aziz Arhancel Dosya:Gjakova.jpg|Yakova Dosya:Bibloteka Kombëtare e Kosovës.jpg|Millî Kütüphane - Priştine Dosya:Taşlı Köprü - Vıcıtırın 01.jpg|Vıçıtırın’ın simgelerinden Taşlı Köprü Dosya:Nenatereze1.jpg|Anne Tereza Bulvarı - Priştine Dosya:Grand Hotel.jpg|Grand Hotel - Priştine Dosya:Prishtina maj 2005.jpg|Priştine Dosya:BoroRamizi.jpg| Alışveriş Merkezi - Priştine (Boro Ramiz) Dosya:Bd shopping.JPG|Alışveriş Merkezi - Priştine Dosya:Prizren-Eski Bir Ev.jpg|Prizren’de bir eski ev Dosya:Hamam.jpg|Prizren'de Gazi Mehmed Paşa Hamamı Dosya:Prizren-Belediye.JPG|Prizren Belediyesi Dosya:Bridgeoverdrin.jpg|Taşköprü - Prizren Dosya:Mitrovica Genel.jpg|Mitroviça Dosya:İpek karda-Kosova.jpg|İpek şehri Dosya:Kisha-xhamia.jpg|Ferizovik’te cami ve Ortodoks kilisesi Dosya: Gilan-Müzik Okulu.jpg|Gilan’da müzik okulu Dosya:Gilan-Kosova.jpg|Gilan şehrinin gece görünüşü Ayrıca bakınız * Tanınmayan devletler listesi Kaynakça * Elsie, Robert: Historical Dictionary of Albania (= European Historical Dictionaries 42). Lanham 2004. ISBN 0-8108-4872-4 * Marinus Barletius: Historia de vita et gestis Scanderbegi Epirotarum principis. Romae 1510 Dış Bağlantılar * Kosova’yı tanıyan ülkeler sitesi * Kosovo News and Information * Bağımsızlık Yolunda Kosova * New Kosova Report - Kosovo News and Views Portal * the official webportal of Tourism in Kosovo * [http://www.webjournal.unior.it/Articoli.php?IdVolume=18 Loss of the Kosovo Cultural Heritage (Fabio Maniscalco)- "Web Journal on Cultural patrimony", 2, 2006] Kategori:Kosova af:Kosowo als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو arz:كوسوفو ast:Kosovu ay:Kusuwu az:Kosovo bar:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো bo:ཁོ་སོ་ཝོ། br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosobo crh:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova dsb:Kosowo el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo ext:Cosovu fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fiu-vro:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo fy:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gag:Kosovo gan:科索沃 gl:Kosovo - Kosovë gn:Kosovo gv:Kosovo hak:Khô-sò-vok he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो गणराज्य hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosowo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo ie:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово kl:Kosovo kn:ಕೊಸೊವೊ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo ku:Kosovo kv:Косово kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo lb:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ml:കൊസവോ mr:कोसोव्हो ms:Kosovo mt:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nov:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo oc:Kosova os:Косово pap:Kosovo pl:Kosowo pms:Kosovo pnb:کوسوو pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu rm:Cosovo ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово (географический регион) rw:Kosovo sah:Косова sc:Kòssovu scn:Kòssuvu sco:Kosovo sh:Kosovo simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sm:Kosovo so:Kosofo sq:Kosova sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo sw:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tl:Kosovo uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo war:Kosovo wuu:科索沃 xal:Косовин Таңһч yo:Kósófò zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-classical:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃 Safahat'da Kosova şiiri *Kosova - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat